


Dream

by cosmopoeicpower



Series: Yugioh Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gemshipping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Zorc's armies left a mark on more than just his forest.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a fantasy au. If you would like to learn more, please head to my tumblr! A bunch of us have worked very hard on this au, and we're all very proud of it.

Burning. Everything around him was burning. His sister, the only other creature he could trust, lay dead on the ground, cut in half by His armies. 

 

So much fire. He could smell searing flesh. He could hear the cries of every creature in the forest. He’d tried to protect them, but he just couldn’t. 

 

The army drew closer now; their eyes locked onto their target. He started to run. Faster, faster he had to get away he had to-

 

A hand grabbed his shoulder.

 

“...ou….Ryou!”

 

Ryou’s eyes shot open. His breathing was heavy. He couldn’t focus on anything, the visions of fire and Amane still in his mind. He felt a hand on his cheek, wiping the tears he didn’t realize were falling. 

 

“Come on, little light, come on… focus on me.” Ryou suddenly realizes he’s being held by someone. He feels in front of him, trying to grasp onto anything that can bring him out of his state.

 

Scar. Bakari. 

 

His vision focusing now on the worried expression on the man in front of him. Ryou latches his arms around Bakari, burying his head in his chest. 

 

“There we go, there you are,” Bakari whispered, running a hand through the long white locks which glimmered under the moonlight pouring through the window. “You were dreaming about it again, weren’t you”

 

Ryou nodded into his chest, tracing one of Bakari’s many scars in an attempt to ground himself. 

 

“Its okay, I dream about it too,” Bakari mumbles into Ryou’s hair. “The fires, the blood, it may not be the same fire, but I know the loss.”

 

Ryou pulled back from Bakari’s chest, looking up into his eyes. How there could be so much emotion in one man’s eyes, he didn’t know. Bakari pulled them down, so they Ryou was laying on his chest. 

 

“You can go back to sleep, Ryou. I’m here.” he carded his fingers through Ryou’s soft hair again.

 

“Bakari?” Ryou whispers, looking up at him.

 

“Yeah little light?”

 

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first drabble I wrote for Fantasy AU. It was mainly to get myself and everyone into the mood for the giant fic we're all working on.


End file.
